Learning To Fall
by Joo Hyrule Warrior
Summary: Zelda had always avoided falling in love. At the age of sixteen everything changed. Against her will, Zelda found herself falling over a guy named Link. The problem? He had a mayor crush on someone else. Just Zelda's luck to have feelings for someone who wants another. How easy would it be to pick whom we liked? Love laughs evilly and scoffs. As if. Definitively, love sucks.
**Learning To Fall**

 **Summary**

Zelda had always avoided falling in love. Not wanting the trouble and complications, she tried her best to stay clear from relationships. At the age of sixteen, however, everything changed. Against her will, Zelda found herself falling hard and fast over a guy named Link.

The problem? He had a mayor crush on someone else, making her invisible to his eyes. Just Zelda's luck to have feelings for someone who wants another.

How easy would it be to pick whom we liked?

Love laughs evilly and scoffs.

As if.

Definitively, love sucks.

 **Falling**

Sadly, love isn't a decision. Sometimes I wish we could choose whom we loved. It would be much simpler but it would make it less magical, I guess.

As I prepare myself for school, I hear my mother calling my name from the stairs, warning me that I will be late if I don't hurry up. I comb my hair and look critically at the mirror.

I hope he likes it, I think hopefully as I check my simple sundress and sandals.

Running downstairs to grab my breakfast, I kiss my mother goodbye and run out the door as fast as I can.

I kind of regret wearing a dress. It makes me slower than usual, but it's worth it because today I will see him. The guy I've had a crush on since earlier this year.

I've always been the type of person who never let love in, so I could live my life in a much simpler manner. No way to get hurt. But the longer I lived by that code, the harder I sank the moment I met him.

I remember well the first time I noticed Link. It had been the soccer finals at our school, in which I had played during the match. He had been there in the crowd with a bunch of friends, watching the game and cheering on our team. I didn't notice them until my best friend, one of the cheerleading girls, came to me at the end of the game and asked me if I wanted to go out and celebrate our second place victory with some guys. The moment Malon pointed towards them, my eyes locked on him.

He had an easy smile; his hair was a couple of shades darker than honey. In the mist of their group, he laughed and joked with his friends. As if feeling someone looking at him, his eyes met my blue ones and looking so carefree and happy, he sent a small smile my way, which made me smile in return.

One of his friends called him, taking his attention from me, and his name rolled on the tip of my tongue, wanting to say it out loud. Link. It fits him, I remember thinking.

Suddenly aware of how I must've looked, sweaty and dirty, I felt my face burn and focused my attention on Malon, who was chatting happily about that night's plans.

Get some self-control woman, I could practically hear my mind growl, but my heart was strangely silent. Too focused on trying to calm it's rushed beat, which felt as if it wanted to find way out of my chest.

I usually didn't turn down a fun plan and I really, really, wanted to go, but my legs were killing me and my mother had made me a special dinner to celebrate, so I declined.

After sneaking another glance at Link, I felt my heart sink as I noticed him looking at another girl. She was lonely, seating on the bleachers with only one friend. She was breathtaking. Her long and silky red hair fell all its way to her waist and her skin had a tanned cinnamon color, which made her seem from another world.

The ice-queen, I recognized. She was well known in school for breaking guys hearts mercilessly. I had heard about her being so egotistical, she drove everyone away, leaving only one friend to keep her company. Still, she was so beautiful guys couldn't help but falling for her. And it seemed that Link was no exception, I thought with disappointment.

The celebration in the school gym ended, and I left the only to discover that it was raining in an apocalypse style. It was one of those rare occasions when it rained so hard you couldn't see two feet ahead of you. I pulled my hoodie over my head and started walking under the furious pour. I resented not bringing an umbrella but nothing could be done about it at the moment so I just went with it.

Shivering, I walked fast until I crashed with someone out of the blue. I fell down and before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of strong hands catching my arms.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A worried voice reached my ears, almost drowned by the sky falling down on us.

"Yeah, thank you!" I shouted in return, standing up strait. The water clouded my vision and I used my hand to shield my eyes and saw a tall figure crouch down and retrieve his umbrella from the floor. My breath caught when I saw his face. It was the same guy from the soccer game.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" He asked me. Normally I would have had said some sarcastic comment about me being under the rain without one was answer enough, but my heart was beating so fast in my chest I couldn't think strait.

I shook my head in denial, not trusting my voice to sound normal. Even under the bone chilling raindrops, I felt a foreign heat invade my face. I desperately wanted to blame the embarrassment of not having protection from the weather, but deep inside I knew better.

"You'll catch a cold, come here." Link said, coming close and partially covering me with his umbrella. His arm and mine came flush together. From up close I could notice how tall he really was and without wanting to, I imagined how I would need to stand on my tiptoes to reach his...

"Thanks!" I managed to say, my nerves going haywire as his arm heated mine where we touched. His hair was dripping and I realized that he got wet because I crashed against him, knocking his umbrella to the sidewalk. Knowing it was my fault made me feel even more shy and guilty with each passing second.

He asked me for directions to get to my house and he commented on the fact that his was not far away, so Link kindly offered to take me home. No one talked as we walked side by side. As soon as we reached my house I thanked him again. Flashing a full grin at me, he turned and left. As soon as he was out of sight but my heart was still creating havoc in my chest, I knew it was already too late.

There was no going back, and I was left only with the feeling of falling off the edge and knowing I couldn't climb back anymore.

Author's Note:

If you liked it please let me know, I would love to hear your thoughts on it :)

I'm not sure if I'll leave it as a one-shot, or if I'll write more of this story.

Only time will tell!


End file.
